


Nicked Walls

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: The other boys are there too, Time is a sentimental dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Deep in the Lost Woods, Time finds himself remembering a fond memory.





	Nicked Walls

“Wow, are you sure we aren’t lost, Time?” Legend called, “Because I swear I’ve seen that tree four times now.”

 

Time chuckled and shook his head. He knew exactly where they were. Deep in the Lost Woods, yes, but not lost. Legend groaned but followed behind Time, Hyrule and Sky patting his back.

 

Time led the boys through another tunnel and stopped when a nick in the wall caught his eye. He remembered this nick! After all, he made it.

 ~

_“Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!” Lila called. Link giggled, knowing their resident Hide-n-Find champion wouldn’t find him. He was headed to the Lost Woods. Mido wouldn’t even go there during Hide-n-Find!_

 

_“Link, where are you going? You can’t hide there! You’ll get lost again!” Saria hissed, following behind him. She stopped at the entrance, calling his name again. Link ignored her, running through the woods, passing through the tunnels._

 

_He wasn’t paying attention as Saria chased him through the woods and he nicked the tunnel wall with his wooden sword. The sword had been a gift from Saria when he came back from his quest, after he had explained all that had happened. She seemed to somehow already know, but she let him talk._

 

_“Link! Wait up!” She laughed, and Link did too. They chased each other around, forgetting completely about the original game._

 ~

Time smiled, tracing the mark with his fingers. It was one of his favorite memories. He could hear the echoes of their laughter, the laughter that eventually got them caught by Lila. They had all ended in a huge hug pile, a pile full of laughter, and pile of happiness. That was a good day. He shook his head fondly.

 

“What you looking at Old Man?” Twilight called over, a laugh held back in his voice. He thought it was so funny to call Time ‘Old Man’. Time smirked.

 

“Just an old nick in the wall,” He said, his voice dropping, “Just an old nick…” Legend snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Sentimental much?” Hyrule swatted at his shoulder with a scowl. Legend was too blunt in Hyrule’s opinion.

 

Wind bounded over to Time, placing his hand over the nick. His hand was so small compared to Time’s: so small, but calloused… it reminded Time of himself, way back then, running deep into the Lost Woods for fun. Small, but not defenseless.

 

“Come on Time, you promised to show us a shortcut to your Zora’s Domain!” Time turned his head and nodded. Now was no time for memories, not when he had promises to fulfill. However, he felt warm and happy as he left, as if Saria had hugged him like she did that day.


End file.
